


Cisn't

by DallonsDoritos (ImAHoomanBeaan)



Series: Hamilton One-Shots [13]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Agender Alexander Hamilton, Fluff and Crack, Gender Issues, Nice Charles Lee, Non-Binary Charles Lee, Other, PowerPoint, Trans King George, gender cape makes a small appearance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-16
Updated: 2021-02-16
Packaged: 2021-03-17 23:01:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 923
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29479611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImAHoomanBeaan/pseuds/DallonsDoritos
Summary: Charles is a "Fuck You" gender. They can't tell if the gender is telling them "fuck you" or if they are telling the gender "fuck you". Either way, "Fuck You" gender.Warning for comb throwing, cis people, dramatic cape-led exits, and one very out of it author.
Relationships: Alexander Hamilton/Samuel Seabury, Charles Lee (1732-1782) & Samuel Seabury (1729-1796), George III of the United Kingdom & Samuel Seabury, George III of the United Kingdom/Charles Lee (1732-1782)
Series: Hamilton One-Shots [13]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2016458
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7





	Cisn't

**Author's Note:**

> *Author is non-binary*
> 
> Charlotte = Charles before coming out

"Hey, Charlotte," George called to his girlfriend as she walked down. Immediately, a comb flew and narrowly missed his face.

"What did you do to piss Char off?" Samuel asked, thankful a comb wasn't flying at him.

"I... don't know, Charlotte, baby? What did I do?" George asked. Charlotte grabbed another comb and threw it right into George's forehead.

"Does my hair look bad? Is that what's wrong?" George asked Samuel. Samuel shook his head and looked at Charlotte. She had on a cape, which was no doubt where the combs were hidden, and her hair was cut short, something out of the ordinary.

"Are the combs for her hair?" Samuel asked, a comb flying at him. He squeaked and ducked, and George was hit by the comb.

"I don't think so-" George said, getting up to hug his girlfriend, in hopes that Charlotte would stop throwing stuff at him and Samuel. Charlotte ducked away and stood in the front of the living room. 

"Get back on the couch," she said, throwing more combs at George.

"Ok, ok, I'm going-" George said, running from the combs.

"Anyway, as I came down for originally," Charlotte started, turning on the television, showing a Google Slides presentation.

"Why didn't you just use PowerPoint?" Samuel asked. A comb hit his head, making George laugh a bit. Comb attacks were funny when you aren't the one being attacked.

"Because fuck you, anyway, my presentation, any interruptions will be met by combs," Charlotte said, putting it on the title slide. The front door opened and Alex walked in. Almost immediately he was pelted by hair combs. Alex was agender and didn't care about pronouns.

"What the fuck-" they asked.

"Shh, Charlotte was giving a presentation," George said. He was also hit by a comb.

"Ow- I was explain everything to Alex-" George said, giving a playful glare.

"I know," Charlotte said, going back to her presentation. She changed the slide to one with 3 photos. One was George smiling at the camera, another was Alex facing away, still looking nice, and the last one was Samuel mid-sneeze. George and Alex laughed at the last one.

"Why did you use that one?! I have like, 20 other ones where I look good- OW-" Samuel said, getting hit with a comb. Alex picked it up and threw it back at Charlotte.

"Don't throw your warlock combs at my boyfriend!" Alex said, which was followed by 3 combs hitting her.

"Anyway, as I was, here," Charlotte pointed to George, "We have an absolutely handsome trans man. I love him."

"You wouldn't know from how many combs hit me today alone," George muttered, dodging the next comb.

"You guys are bad at interrupting, I'm almost out of combs," Charlotte said, moving to point to Alex, "Here is a genderless fuckwad, also know as Alex." No one dared to interrupt as she moved to Samuel.

"Finally, here is Samuel, the cis of the group," Charlotte said, "Now, you may wonder, where is Char? We are getting there." In huge, colorful letters, the word "CISN'T" appeared with a selfie of Charlotte with long hair disintegrating into a photo taken with short hair.

"Cisn't. The state of not being cis, especially in my case, hello, I am Charles, they/them, it's currently a whole genderfuck, and I believe it's time for a snack. Have a good night, esteemed bastards and whatever Alex is," Charles said, leaving the room dramatically.

"Babe, you're picking up the combs later, right?" George called in the direction Charles went.

"Yeah, yeah," Charles said, slightly muffled. Alex started to collect the stray combs and counted them out.

"There are at least 15 combs here, Jesus fuck-" they said, placing them by his hip and starting to cuddle into Samuel. Samuel mindlessly played with his hair, a little upset about the sneeze photo. Charles walked out, holding a half-assed sandwich and a bottle of water. Alex began to throw the combs at them, which scared Charles, making them throw the water bottle.

"YOU FUCKWAD! I ALMOST THREW MY FOOD!" Charles yelled.

"GOOD! STOP THROWING COMBS- OW, THAT'S IT!" Alex said, getting up. Charles put down their food, ready for whatever Alex had planned. Alex immediately tackled them, making both of them fall to the floor and begin wrestling each other. At some point, Charles got on top and sat on Alex's chest.

"GET OFF, THIS ISN'T DONE!" Alex called out.

"No! You punched my tit, that isn't cool," Charles said, grabbing the water bottle. They took a sip and looked down at the glaring Alex with a smirk.

"Do we intervene?" Samuel asked, seeing the two.

"Not until I get a pic, hang on," George said, taking out his phone. He snapped a picture and made sure it was saved. He then went to pick up Charles off of Alex.

"Georgey, nooo, I liked sitting on Alex!" Charles whined.

"I didn't!" Alex said, as she was pulled up by Samuel, "Anyway, when did you get that picture of Sam, and may I permanently borrow it?"

"Last week at the park, and of course, I'll text you it," Charles said as if the two didn't just fight over combs.

"Those two are going to be the death of us..." Samuel said, groaning a bit.

"Can you send me the pic too?" George asked.

"Duh, but after you send me that photo of me on Alex," Charles said.

"...Never mind, those three are going to be the death of me," Samuel told himself, walking off.


End file.
